The Story Of Us - Troyler One Shots
by shipperfection
Summary: This story consists of one shots, some are fluffy and some are hard to read. Each chapter is made to be an individual story where different things happen. The story begins at random moments in time that reflect my feelings towards the song. The chapters are named after the song they represent from Fall Out Boy's album Save Rock and Roll. As a reader, you never know the ending.
1. The Mighty Fall -Ft Ronnor

***Please listen to the song when you read this!***

**Tyler's POV:**

"Tyler, you are crazy if you deny you like him. Stop worrying so much, I know you think he will be just like Evan-"

"Don't even mention his name! He is dead to me. Got it?" I respond with venom laced in my voice, Troye is nothing like Evan… I hope.

"Dang it Tyler, stop doing this to yourself and don't you dare speak to Connor like that," Ricky says defensively. They make me sick; don't get me wrong I'm happy for them but they are a constant reminder of what I lost.

"Tyler, I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention. First thing you need to do is pull your head out of your butt and stop feeling sorry for yourself. So what that you walked in on Evan doing it with a girl? It has been three months, you've got to move on. We are worried about you, you haven't even realized what you are about to lose. He is at the airport waiting, you have ten minutes. Decide," Connor tells me with such confidence and courage in his voice.

"Ten minutes?" They share a look of sympathy before Ricky answers, "ten minutes until you lose the perfect boy for you forever."

"Troye… You two think I'm good enough for the innocent, perfect, little Troye. I'm not, trust me. I will never be good enough for him and don't you think it hurts? It hurts to know that the one you are so deeply in love with will never have those feelings for you!" I stop in shock. I love him. I love Troye. What?

"Nothing is stopping you, except yourself. Go get him," Connor says as Ricky hands me his car keys and his sacred phone that he cherishes more then Connor.

"What do I do? What do I say? What if he hates me? I can't do this," I say sitting back down in the booth at my favorite local cafe.

"What's your name?" Ricky asks me with a serious look.

"Tyler." He just gives me a look that says don't be stupid just say it. "I'm _the_ Tyler fucking Oakley."

"Don't forget you are _the _Tyler Oakley, go get him. Eight minutes," Ricky says with a slight smirk. I grab my black north face coat and run to the door. Before leaving, I look back at them to see them getting lost in each others eyes.

"Hey, lovebirds before you start making out," they both look up at me with slight anger in their eyes for calling them out, "I owe you big time and thanks." Before they can respond I dart out the door and race to Ricky's car. The cold air hurts my lungs with each breath I take. Without adjusting the seat or mirrors, I turn the car on and throw it into drive. I pull out of the small parking lot and drive like a man on crack to the one and only airport near my house.

The airport is a mad house full of people in a rush to get back home in time for Christmas. The car screeches impossibly loud as I slam on the brakes in a parking spot. My legs take over and I sprint to the sliding doors that separate me from him. I stop quickly and begin scanning the sign looking for his flight. All flights have the cancelled sign out beside the destination, except the one flying to Perth, Australia.

"Shit." I mutter as I sprint to the loading dock for flight 1904. My legs ache from running, my heart is racing and trying to keep up with my legs, my lungs scream in pain from the cold air, and my head is spinning with 'what ifs.'

"Flight 1904 will begin boarding, first class may board now." The lady says into the mic as I round the corner and begin to hope he didn't buy a first class ticket. After scanning the crowd waiting to board I couldn't see him.

"Oh God," I say as I realize he is already on the plane. My heart makes my legs sprint past security towards the actual plane, while my brain is thinking of what will happen when they catch me. Pushing past the other people in the walk way, I see him get in the plane. Without a moments hesitation, I race after him. People are staring at me as I walk towards him. He looks like he has aged thirty years, his shoulders sag, he has bags under his eyes, and his quiff is non-existent.

"Troye…" I whisper, afraid the sound of my voice would scare him away. He slowly looks up and sees me. One single tear falls from his big, blue eyes.

"I know what you said… But, I can't stay away. We could work, something is pulling us together. I don't know if it is youtube or chemicals or what, but I could really care less. Everyone keeps telling me that I have screws missing, only when I'm missing you. The distance, your age, their opinions, I don't care what they think. Not anymore. I still see you in my future and I just hope that when you see me I'm not see through. Cause Troye… I love you." All the air leaves my lungs when I say the last part. I just keep looking into his eyes hoping for an emotion besides confusion and hatred, but his eyes hide all his emotions behind tears. We stand there for what feels like an eternity and my heart is shattering into tiny pieces the longer he remains silent. Tears form in my eyes and I let them fall. Slowly I look away from him and walk towards the exit where the guard stands in shock. I lose all feeling in my arms and legs, he doesn't love me back. How could he, I'm trash.

"I love you, too." I turn back around and run into his open arms, pulling him tight into my chest. Slowly he looks down at me, I hate our height differences and how I'm so short. Our eyes connect, I feel myself getting lost in his eyes that I once called a deep rich brown. I close the distance between our lips and my lips mold to his while my heart melts. He is the missing piece to my puzzle, the one that I can spend the rest of my life with.

"I'm so sorry for being such an overreacting queen," I mummer into his shoulder.

"Oh, how the mighty fall in love," says the security guard behind us, as the crowd starts clapping.

**Author's Note:**

New story, it's also done caust this story was for my creative writing course. So yeah! I'll be updating frequently, too. Enjoy and please leave me coments and feedback.


	2. Alone Together

"**Alone Together"**

**Tyler's POV:**

"Ugh," I say as I sit up in bed and stretch. All of a sudden I realize I'm alone, where is Troye? His clothes are still here, but my car keys and wallet are missing. I put on some sweatpants and walk into the kitchen to see a big stack of pancakes. Beside them is a sheet of notebook paper.

_Hey Tilly!_

_ I decided to leave you a note explaining where I am. I didn't want you to get worried and freak out. We ran out of nutella and I need it for breakfast. Using your car and wallet, hehe, I'm going to the grocery store and DON'T EAT THE BREAKFAST YET! When I get back we are going to be alone together, so be ready bottom. ;)_

_ Love you fiv-ever, Troye!_

_ "_That little twink, using my car and money. Plus calling me a bottom." The things I do for him, he should be back soon. Might as well take a shower and put on some clothes. I walk into the laundry room to grab a towel and then go to the bathroom. After taking my clothes off, I throw them in the hamper and turn the water on. I get in and while rinsing my hair the water turns really cold. A shriek escapes my mouth and I quickly turn on more heat. When the water returns to a normal temperature I finish rinsing my hair and turn it off.

The bathroom is foggy from all the heat, but I can make out the towel. I use the towel to dry the bulk of my hair and then wrap it around my waist. When I open the door all the fog tries to escape. I hear absolutely nothing, shouldn't Troye be back by now?

"Hello?" Nobody answers back and the apartment remains silent. I go to the bedroom and slip on some jeans with a hoodie before searching for my phone. I start to worry when I see it is eleven and I have no text from him or missed calls.

"Just calm down Tyler, he is probably okay," I sigh, what if he isn't? I call him and nobody answers. I decided to fold the laundry then try again. My hands shake the whole time I'm folding and eventually I just give up. I start pacing, when I'm suddenly startled from deep thoughts. My phone was ringing, it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I ask with a questioningly tone.

"Is this ?" The person calling sounds like a woman.

"Yes it is."

"Hi, my name is Patricia. I am a surgeon at St. Bernard's in Los Angelos. I'm calling to tell you that a Oakley was brought in this morning-"

"WHAT!?" My heart drops into my stomach and I feel like someone just stabbed me.

"He just got out of surgery, there was a large car accident. A drunk driver hit him, he went into the ditch. The airbag and impact hurt him pretty bad. We have him stabile now. You are his husband and he has no other family close, so we called you. We need you to come, quickly please."

"O-okay, I'm leaving right now," I hang up and I feel the tears come. My Troye, he was in a car accident and I've been at home this whole time folding laundry. We have no other car, so I call Korey.

"Hello, Tyler what's up?"

"Korey…" My voice breaks and I start sobbing into the phone.

"What's wrong!? Tyler I'm on my way I'll be there in a minute!" He mummers into the phone and I just cry into the floor. After a painful two minutes of waiting for him to walk down the road, I hear the door being opened. I could care less if it was a murderer, at least he'd take my pain away.

"Tyler," Korey says as he hugs me.

"It's Troye," I tell him.

"Did he leave?" He asks me with wide eyes filled with fear.

"No. He was hit by a drunk driver and he is in the hospital. They told me he is stabile for now… But, they don't know for how long."

"I'll drive you, let's go." Korey says while helping me to his car.

"Korey, I can't lose him."

"I know," he says while speeding down the interstate towards the hospital.

•••

"He is this way," the nurse says as she leads me through the Intensive Care Unit. They wouldn't let Korey come, only family.

"This is his room, he is currently in a coma. We can't wake him up, he has to wake himself up. We believe that he can hear us, so just talk to him. Stories tend to help," she says with a small smile before leaving.

I step inside and my heart shatters. His skin is pale white like snow, he is hooked up to many sets of wires and machines, both of his legs are in cast. His beautiful face is covered in dark blue and purple bruises. I hold his hand, which feels like ice and sit down beside him.

"Troye…"


	3. My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark

**Tyler's POV:**

"And today I have a very special and dear friend joining me in this episode of _My Drunk Kitchen_! Mr. Tyler Oakley, queen of the internet, after me of course!" Hannah shouts excitedly at the camera.

"Well, hello everybody! Now Hannah, we both know you are the princess, my dear." I say with a smile on my face. "Tell me, what are we cooking today?"

"I am so glad you asked! I decided we should bake a red velvet cake, okay?" She asks me even though she knows I hate red velvet.

"Okay, but you are going to gain so much weight from eating it all by yourself."

"Hm, I'll worry about it tomorrow. Now, let's drink!" She says while handing me a glass of alcohol. I down it and we start making this stupid cake. After drinking my weight in alcohol, I finally hear Hannah giving me good news.

"Video finished, you tired? Hehe I'm drunk," Hannah says showing how drunk she truly was.

"Um, yeah." Where is my phone?

"Your'e hot drunk…" I think I put in the, wait, what?

"Hannah, what did you say?" I ask her trying to contain my giggles from escaping.

"I said you are hot drunk, but to be honest you are hot all the time. Too bad you're gay… And I'm a lesbian. Would it be too bad to experiment?" She asks with a sultry tone and before I can respond I'm kissing her. I feel the alcohol kicking in and I let my lust filled body take over. My hands run up and down her sides and my lips kiss her back.

•••

"The light, it burns." I mumble as I force my eyes open. My hands fumble around searching for my glasses and I find them on the floor beside the bed. I slip them on and quickly realize that I am not in my room and that the body next to me is not Troye's.

"Hannah?" I ask.

"Tyler?" She asks me with wide eyes.

"Did we?"

"What Tyler? Did we do? Cause it looks like we did. Shit," she mumbles. I scramble out of bed and throw on my clothes.

"Hannah, I cheated on him. He will never forgive me," I tell her with tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't tell him, I won't."

"I can't do that, he deserves to know. I'm not good at keeping secrets anyway," I sigh as realization hits me that I'm going to lose him.

"I should probably tell Grace, too. Good luck, we will both need it. Just explain to him that it was an accident and pure alcohol. We didn't mean anything by it," she says as I walk towards the front door.

"Let's promise never to bring this up again, please."

"Promise," she says as I walk out the door to my car. The drive to my apartment is a short ten minutes. After locking the car, I walk up the two flights of stairs and unlock the front door.

"Tyler?" I hear ask.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Good, I missed you last night. How did filming go?" He ask me and his face just glows with innocence.

"Um, good, but we need to talk." Troye's eyes widen and he becomes tense. "More like me talk, you listen. You haven't done anything, I have."

"Tyler, nothing could ever make me go away. I love you," he tells me trying to reassure me.

"Hannah asked me to film a video with her, a drunk kitchen one. So we were drinking… A lot. We had sex. I wish I could take it back," I look at him and can't help but feel that I just shattered his heart. We sit in silence for a while, before I speak again. "Troye, say something. Please."

"Careful making wishes, that is what my dad use to tell me. I wished for you to fall in love with me. But, you didn't. I did though."

"Troye, I did fall for you. Hard," I tell him and try to hold his hand, but he jerks it away.

"You are a monster Tyler, how could you?" My heart shatters and I start crying. I did this, I destroyed us and can never fix it.

"I need to leave," he says as he walks towards the front door.

"Please, don't."

"One day, soon I will be able to forgive you. But, right now I dream of tearing you apart." He shuts the door behind him and I break down.

I lost him.


	4. Death Valley

***SAD WARNING***

**Tyler's POV:**

Death is a thing, a thing that happens to everyone, it is just a matter of time. Unfortunately we didn't know that Sage would be kidnapped, rapped, brutally murdered, and then be found ten days later in the woods behind her school. The cops forced Shaun and Laurelle to confirm it was her. Sage's body, what was left of it, didn't look like their beautifully young daughter that spent most of her days on social networks, with her boyfriend, and them. No member of the Mellet family was okay, they had lost a sister or daughter or cousin. I had lost a future sister-in-law and my maid of honor. But, poor Troye had lost his innocent sister who he loved so much. He protected her and then let her go for a weekend. That weekend she was taken by her stalker.

"You are so strong Troye Sivan, but I wish you would let me help you," I whisper in his ear as my arm slips around his waist and pulls him closer to me.

"Tilly, this is my fault… How will I ever forgive myself? Can I? My mom lost her one and only daughter. My dad lost his angel. Steele lost his favorite girl in the world. And poor Tyde lost his closest friend and biggest supporter. I can't look them in the eye, because of me they lost her." His eyes are full of tears and he looks like an eight year old child that had scraped their knees falling off the bike.

"Troye… This is not your fault. They don't blame you, how could you have possibly known that this would happen? You've got to let her go, when you are ready." I look into his eyes and see the fear, panic, shock, and hurt.

"Please don't ever let me go… Or leave me," he tells me as a new set of tears fall down his face. I kiss away each one and then hug him tightly, afraid of losing him.

"I will never leave you Troye Sivan, Troyler five-ver. Duh." His shoulders begin to shake and I feel a wet spot forming on my shoulder from his tears. I just rub circles on his back and sing _We're My OTP _to him. We stand there for sometime before I feel a strong hand on my other shoulder and look up to see Shaun. How does he do it? Look and act so strong, when he is burying his baby girl?

"It's time Troye, I'll be right by your side the whole time," I grab his hand and follow Shaun, Laurelle, Steele, and Tyde. We walk down the center of the pews and sit at the very front, while we walk Troye's grip on my hand tightens. I wish I could take away his pain. The crowd sits in silence for the longest time, until a man in his early thirties starts speaking into the mic. I zone out and just concentrate on Troye. The whole family cries the whole time, especially Laurelle and Tyde.

"Now the friends and non-relatives may walk by the urn and leave. Family if you could wait a moment," the man says. Hours pass as strangers pass by me to leave and go to their cars. They will forget the pain and it will only be temporary. But, the pain Troye feels will take a while to go away and it will probably never fully go away. Eventually it is just Troye and his family and me left. I cling to Troye's side afraid of him being alone. Tears poor from all six of our eyes as we walk to the car. We climb in our seats, Troye and me in the back, Steele and Tyde in the middle seats, and Laurelle and Shaun in the front with the urn that holds Sage's ashes. Troye lays his head on my shoulder as the long car drive begins in silence.

•••

We arrive at our destination around two in the afternoon and we all get out of the car. Shaun opens the trunk and hands each of us a backpack. We slip off to find a place to change quickly. We leave our formal wear at the car and head off into the valley with our hiking gear on and our backpacks. Three miles of torturous, rough climbing we finally make it to the spot. Shaun wraps Laurelle in a hug from behind, Steele hangs his feet off the edge, Tyde throws a rock into the valley, and I hold Troye's hand taking in the scenery.

"This is it, death valley," Shaun says.

"She had plans this summer to come up here and take senior pictures…" Laurelle drops the sentence, unable to finish it. Tyde opens the urn and takes a handful of the ashes. He throws it into the valley, we all do the same until no ashes remain.

"I'm going to miss her so much," Steele announces to the group.

"We all are," Troye says emotionless. He then whispers in my ear, "thank you. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you. I love you, Tilly."

"I love you, too. Don't ever forget it and I'm your fiancee its what I'm here for." I then kiss his forehead and watch the sunset with him.


	5. Miss Missing You

**Tyler's POV:**

_Hey, Troye-Boy!_

_ Helloooooo?_

_ Did I do something wrong?_

_ Why won't you answer me?_

_ Troye?_

My feet keep walking from the kitchen to the bedroom, I'm pacing. Waiting for a response from my boyfriend for four months. His flight should've landed by now… What if something is wrong? It is probably nothing, I'm just miss missing him right now. He probably has tweeted or tumbled or snapchatted or posted a picture on instagram or texted SOMEBODY.

I spend the next three hours checking every social network site I could think of, even vine. But, no sign of Troye. I then texted all of his closest friends and when they all said no, I texted Tyde. No response from him, what is with these Mellet's and not responding back. The darkness outside reminded me of the time, one in the morning. I might as well get some sleep, he will probably text me while I'm asleep.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Screech!"

"Stupid alarm clock," I mutter into my pillow as my hand searches for the clock to shut it off. Finally I find it and turn it off. I sit up on my king size bed and grunt as I stretch before checking my phone. No messages, no phone calls, no tweets, no nothing. What the heck? This is so unlike Troye, he knows how bad I worry if he doesn't text me or something. His flight should've landed twenty-three hours ago… No way he landed then slept for that long. I type in my password, the day Troye and I first kissed, and call the airport asking to buy a ticket for the next plane ride to Perth, Australia.

After giving my credit card information to the lady, I pack a quick bag in case something did happen. Most importantly I grab my phone charger and leave the house heading for the airport. My flight was supposed to leave at noon and I would be in Perth in about eighteen hours. This was going to be a LONG ride.

•••

Eighteen hours later and my plane successfully lands in Perth. Grabbing my carry on bag, I leave the airport and fetch a cab. I give the cab driver Troye's parents house address and sit back in the seat and feel my jet lag starting to play a role in how tired I am. The driver drops me off and I hand the equivalent of twenty bucks. They speed off and I knock on the door, nobody answers. I just decide to sit on the front step and wait. Four hours later I see my beautiful twink bottom walking towards me.

"Tyler!?" He half shouts in shock and happiness.

"I got worried, you didn't text or anything…" I was embarrassed for how quickly I got scared of losing him. He gives me a quick hug before responding.

"I'm so sorry Tilly, my phone got dropped in water. We were getting off the plane and some dude bumped into me, making me drop my phone. I just went and bought a new one. I was going to text you as soon as I could," he tells me and shows me his new phone.

"You don't have to be sorry, I'm sorry for overreacting."

"I think it is cute how protective you are of me. I love you Tyler Oakley," he tells me with this incredible tooth filled smile.

"I love you, too future Troye Oakley." I quickly steal a kiss and run up to his room, only for him to follow behind me. He quickly slams the door shut, locks it, and takes off his shirt.


End file.
